


Die Hard The Hunter

by little_soldier_bodt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Carnie Jean, Gore, M/M, Missing Limbs, i'm so bad at tagging things wow i'm sorry, ish i guess?, might do smut might not, ratings may change idk, veteran!au, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_soldier_bodt/pseuds/little_soldier_bodt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco lost his arm, his eye, and nearly his life in the war on Trost. After months full of surgeries and blood tests he's finally released from the hospital. When he returns his mother can't even look at him, and his old friends have moved on. He makes new friends at a support group and they invite him to a new years eve party. Too much alcohol and one crazy night later he's stuck with someone's cell phone and awkward memories of an unfamiliar asshole with two toned hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Hard The Hunter

~~~~_I Have A_ _[ Tumblr!](http://www.little-soldier-bodt.tumblr.com) _

* * *

 

_Shotgun_

_Let's welcome home the soldier boy from (Far away, far away) No angel of mercy just a need to destroy (Fire away, fire away)_

* * *

Marco didn’t like the hospital, he didn’t like the beeps of the monitors, the smell of the disinfectant used on everything, the cheery smiles on the nurses face as she came to change his IV and ask him how he felt, he didn’t like the screams belonging to the families of other soldiers as they were told that their loved one wasn’t coming home, and he especially disliked the countless surgeries and skin grafts he’d gone through just to make him look a little decent again. He’d been in here for nearly three months, and still had two weeks to go.

When they pulled his body from the wreckage of what appeared to be a roadside bomb, he was thought to be dead; nearly his entire right side had been blown away and they could find no pulse. The doctors told him when he woke up, that he had lost just less than two liters of blood, nearly 38% of his total blood volume. That alone should have killed him, and as if to make matters worse the blast had taken with it his eye, arm, and the ability to hear out of his right ear. They were able to patch him up with skin grafts and blood transfusions, but just because the physical damage could be patched up, does not mean the mental damage could. He suffered from severe memory loss, and only recently did he start to remember things about the accident.

The nightmares were scarce at first, coming to him every couple of days, but as his memory slowly returned they became more frequent, haunting him nearly every night. He had begun to grow accustomed to them, and soon learned to sleep through most of them. Some nights though, such as tonight, left him screaming and breathing heavily, wrapped tightly in sweat soaked hospital blankets. The nurses no longer came running when he woke from nightmares; instead, they had programmed the machines he was hooked up to, to deliver a small dose of morphine into his blood stream whenever his heart rate passed a certain point. He sunk back into his pillows and let the morphine take over.

###

“So, Bodt, you have anyone special back home?” Sergeant Kefka asked, finally breaking the silence.

“Not anyone in particular." Marco replied cheerfully. "Few admirers here and there, but I didn’t want to start anything serious before leaving, just in case.”

“Hey, lighten up; our tour is almost finished; we should be home in a week or two. You’ll be able to find yourself a date real fast.”

“Yeah, maybe. What about you? Anyone special?”

The sergeant pulled a picture from one of the pockets in his uniform and handed it over to Marco. “My wife Hannah and my daughter Sophie. I haven’t met her yet, but I already can tell she’s gonna grow up to be just like her mother.”

“You have a beautiful family.”

“Yeah, they aren’t too bad. When I get home I’ll finally be able to support them, ya know? I’ve been sending them all of the money I make; it helps Hannah spend less time at work and more time with Sophie. I’ll be able to see them in person every day and I won’t have to watch Sophie grow up over a skype camera every few weeks.”

“I hope everything works out for you.” Marco grinned. “It seems like you’ve got everything planned out.”

“For the most part.”

###

Marco woke peacefully; the IV was no longer stuck in his arm, and the computer no longer monitored his heart. He stretched carefully, testing the tolerance in his muscles; they had weakened considerably since he’d arrived at the hospital, but as soon as he was able to do physical exercise again, that would change. His regular nurse entered with a cheerful smile, and for once, Marco was able to smile back. “Good morning, Marco! How are you feeling?”

“A million times better, Petra. I don’t know how you guys did it, but it doesn’t hurt to move anymore.”

“Oh I’m so happy! Heaven knows you’ve been in here long enough. We need to run a few more tests and make sure you’re alright, but otherwise you’ll be able to go home in just a few hours. We’ve made arrangements for your family to meet you at the airport in Jinae, just to get you home safely.”

“Thank you again, Petra. You guys work so hard here, and I truly appreciate what you all have done here.”

“It’s patients like you that make my job worthwhile.” She smiled kindly. “We’ll miss seeing you, but we’re very happy to see you returning home.”

*~*

The plane ride back into Jinae was nearly six hours, with no layovers. By the time the plane touched ground, Marco’s knuckles were white and he had to remind himself to breathe normally again. He wasted no time grabbing his bag and sprinting for the baggage claim; anything to get as far away from the airplane as possible. His family greeted him at baggage claim with weak smiles and tears in their eyes.

His mother sobbed into his shoulder while his father did his best to keep his arms behind his back. “Oh, Marco sweetie, we missed you so, so much. We’re so happy you’re home safe.”

“Welcome home son, I’m uh…I’m just going to get your bag and then we’ll take you home. Your mother cleaned up your apartment a bit, tried to make it feel a little more warm.”

“Thank you guys.” Marco kept his tone cheery. “You didn’t have to do that though.”

“I wanted to, besides, we had to get Scrunch adjusted to living in your apartment again.”

Marco’s eyes lit up at the name of his fat tabby cat. “Scrunch is at home!?"

“Of course! Where else would he be?”

“I just figured you guys wouldn’t be able to handle him during the time I was gone. He’s a handful.”

“Oh nonsense, he’s the sweetest little thing.” Marco’s mother said. “Now let’s get out of this parking lot, it’s too busy for me.”

The ride home was short and awkward; no one said a word, and Marco could not reach the radio from the back seat. When they arrived at his apartment a sense of calm washed over him; everything was as it should be. Scrunch greeted him loudly as they passed through the doorway; he lifted the cat and hugged him close. “It’s so nice to be home again, I missed this.”

“We missed having you around, Son.” Marco’s father returned from putting the bags in the bedroom. “We stocked the fridge and the pantry with new food, figured we could at least get that off your shoulders. Cat supplies are in the laundry room. Uh…shower supplies, of course, in the bathroom. We stalked up on peroxide and rubbing alcohol, didn’t know if you’d need to uh, take care of yourself.”

“Really guys, this is great. Way more than I ever could have asked for.”

“We just wanted to make sure you were comfortable when you got home, Marco. Do you want us to stay with you for a little while?”

“Actually, uh, I’d kind of like to be alone for a little bit. Unpack, shower, eat, you know, get back into the basics.”

“Oh we understand, don’t we honey?” Marco’s mom grasped his father’s arm and led him towards the door. “Call us if you need anything okay? We love you.”

“I love you guys too!!” Marco called back.

As the door shut behind them, the apartment fell into a calm silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome! This AU has been in my mind for months and i just had to write it. I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin or any of the characters involved! Nor do I own the song that the fic is named after: Die Hard The Hunter by Def Leppard


End file.
